


２５歲的第一個早晨

by crayyyonn



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M, a very old thing, an old thing i'm archiving here, sorry for the shitty mandarin
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-04
Updated: 2009-07-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 19:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8459485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crayyyonn/pseuds/crayyyonn
Summary: 以後，也一直這樣吧。





	

**Author's Note:**

> an OLD thing i wrote way back and am just archiving it up here bc it's my favorite akame fic out of everything i've ever written in english OR mandarin!

２００９年７月４日　０７：５３  
  
  
睜開眼，２５歲的第一個清晨。縮了縮眉頭，打了個呵欠，然後把手伸到身邊的位子。  
  
  
空的。棉質的床單沒有一絲的溫度。  
  
  
嘴角翹了起來，苦笑。又是工作嗎？不過想了想，也是，電影還有幾天就上映了。最近這陣子看他跑數十個番宣累的﹒﹒﹒別說生日，就算世界末日也未必能見到他一眼。算了，都２５了，很多事情也看開了。  
  
  
外頭傳來了垃圾車的聲音，透過喇叭傳出來的音符使赤西的頭陣陣欲痛。昨晚和優他們還真是喝多了。別過頭，瞄了瞄那兩片頭痛丸，唼了一聲。  
  
  
＂他還真懂我＂  
  
  
剛要坐起身把藥丸服下時，電話響了。  
  
  
「您有一則新簡訊」  
  
  
揉了揉眼，把電話接過來，打開。  
  
  
＂仁，早啊。  
起床了吧？  
起床了就把藥吃掉，乖，不然待會兒又要偏頭痛。  
早餐在桌上，記得要熱了才能吃。  
先這樣，回家見。＂  
  
  
「就這樣。」  
  
  
莫名的生氣，莫名的沮喪頓時湧上心頭。就這樣嗎？今天好歹老子生日，一句祝福什麼的也沒有啊？  
  
  
下床，走向廚房。早餐整齊的擺在桌上，一點豐盛的感覺也沒有，兩片麵包外加一碟炒蛋，水果沙拉，牛奶。還有﹒﹒﹒  
  
  
赤西的眼睛不時的飄往那包裝精緻的盒子。  
  
  
不大不小的身子下壓著一張紙，有著龜梨整齊的字跡。  
  
  
＂好吃嗎？歹勢啦，６點的番宣，想多做也沒辦法。禮物拆了沒，喜歡嗎？尺寸還好吧？跟我生日時你送的那個是一對喔。結帳時櫃台小姐還說很幸運呢，都擺那麼久了也沒被別人買走。或許這就是緣份吧？  
  
仁，一直以來好像都沒對你說過，謝謝你平時的照顧，呵護，開心時陪我笑，傷心時陪我哭，生氣時讓我揍，拿東西給我摔。然後還有謝謝你凌晨我心情不好時陪我看櫻花，假日時總是被我拗到沖繩。謝謝你讓我對你撒嬌，謝謝你讓我依靠。  
  
這些年，我真的真的覺得自己很幸福。以後，也一直這樣下去，好嗎？  
  
——仁の和也＂  
  
  
怎麼感覺眼眶有點溼了呢？  
  
  
「臭烏龜。」每次都來這招。  
  
  
拉開椅子坐了上去，把新尾戒戴上，吃了一口炒蛋。這烏龜也真是的，說過鹽巴不要放那麼多總是聽不進去。還死不承認自己味覺障礙。  
  
  
電話又響了。「您有一則新簡訊」  
  
  
＂啊，剛才按太快了不小心發了出去。  
  
生日快樂吶，仁。＂  
  
  
「バーカ。」  
  
  
嘴巴呢喃著，母指匆忙的按下回撥鍵。響了不到兩聲就被接了起來。  
  
  
「仁？」  
  
  
「你是白癡啊，炒蛋鹹得要命，繪文字又那麼多。不管了，今晚陪我吃晚餐賠罪，我要吃意麵。不准說有工作。還有喔２５歲生日你別想送一只戒指就了事，至少還要陪我逛街買衣服，全程由你付。哦對了你還欠我一個蛋糕外加唱生日歌昨天廣播上那不算啦！」  
  
  
一口氣說完，有點兒喘。話筒的另一邊傳來的吱吱笑聲讓一股暖流頓時衝進了赤西的心房。  
  
  
「笑什麼啊。」嘟起嘴，不甘願的問道。  
  
  
「﹒﹒﹒沒了嗎？」  
  
  
「我想起來再告訴你。」  
  
  
「哦，那我要掛了。工作人員在催了。」  
  
  
「﹒﹒﹒カズ！」  
  
  
「嗯？」  
  
  
「十年一起過的生日，我真的很開心。２５一直到以後的以後，よろしくね。」  
  
  
「嗯。我也是。」  
  
  
把電話掛了，繼續吃早餐。右手尾指上一閃一閃的光芒，刺的眼睛有點疼，不過也疼的舒服。２５歲的第一個早晨，也跟以往一樣，覺得莫名的幸福。  
  
  
以後，也一直這樣吧。


End file.
